


黎明尽时

by LonelyOcean



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealous Alexios, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 阿历是个大猪蹄子
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyOcean/pseuds/LonelyOcean
Summary: 阿尔西比亚狄斯的新婚夜。





	黎明尽时

**Author's Note:**

> Alexios出于个人喜好译成阿列克修斯，如带来阅读上的不便请谅解

阿列克修斯想把辛辛苦苦偷回来的食物、花束和戒指一股脑全扫在地上，想一把火烧掉该死的爱神祭坛，想用列奥尼达斯之矛捅穿那狡猾女人的喉咙，最重要的是，他想敲破阿尔西比亚狄斯的脑袋，看看里面都装了些什么——鉴于自己已经警告伊丽丝只是在利用他，这男人反而更加为她倾倒，阿列克修斯觉得大概率全是马粪。  
这也许是他认识阿尔西比亚狄斯以来有过的最不愉快的一次对话。尽管之前雅典贵族曾经交给他一些奇奇怪怪的任务，像是去偷假阳具什么的（两次！），可最后他的不满总能被德拉克马和一场火辣的性爱摆平。只有这次，阿列克修斯是黑着脸离开的，在用最敷衍的语气扔下一句“祝你们从此幸福快乐”之后。  
驯鹰人憋着闷气回城，路上却被一只不知从哪里冒出来的野狼扑倒。等反应过来的时候，那畜生的脑袋已经被手中的锤矛反复砸烂，地上淌了一大滩红红白白的液体，连见惯血腥的他都觉得恶心。然而这还不能让内心的无名火平息，回到城内后，他又潜入一处港口仓库把资源箱搜刮了干净，然后倒上油扔上火把。当阿列克修斯躲回暗处，看到士兵们惊慌失措的反应时，不由得恶作剧得逞般咧开嘴角，却又飞快地撇下去——他突然意识到，自己的行径与一个幼稚的小孩儿没什么分别。  
阿列克修斯叹了口气。事实是，他对阿尔西比亚狄斯要结婚这件事相当在意。  
问题在于，他为什么要在意？阿尔西比亚狄斯明确说明他与伊丽丝是开放关系，而且也不是说阿列克修斯下了雅典贵族的床后没有和其他形形色色的人胡混。所以除了对方多了个名义上的伴侣，他们之间的关系并没有什么变化。  
是因为那个浪荡子、全希腊的情人，头一回使用了“爱情”这个字眼吗？以及在谈及伊丽丝时那闪闪发亮的，连对他都没有露出过的眼神？  
这简直比斯芬克斯出的谜题还要令人头疼。  
本来根据眼不见心不烦的原则，把这些破事抛在脑后的最简单的方式便是踏上阿德瑞斯提亚号，可鬼使神差地，阿列克修斯一直留在了雅典城内。每天他都跑到消息板去接一些平时根本懒得搭理的跑腿或是捕猎的任务，起初还能骗一下自己说是多赚几个德拉克马，为下一次航行做准备，可没过多久雅典城内能跑的腿都跑遍了，他却始终没法下决心离开。于是阿列克修斯也放下无用的自欺，把赚来的零钱换成一壶壶酒，整夜整夜地耗在酒馆打发时间。没想到躲得开阿尔西比亚狄斯却躲不开人们对他的讨论，在听到邻桌人从那位未婚妻的来头一直八卦到雅典金童爱好哪位商人调制的身体油之后，阿列克修斯忍下掀桌的冲动，黑着脸走出了酒馆。

阿尔西比亚狄斯的婚礼到来得比想象中要快。  
这场在城内热议已久的盛事在夜幕将垂时举行，嘈杂的人声快要把宅邸的屋顶掀翻，阿列克修斯怀疑雅典城内稍微有点头脸的人都被邀请了过来，只是他并不被包括在内——稍微有点常识的人都知道避免让自己的情人与新婚妻子碰面，更何况阿尔西比亚狄斯这样聪明。但可惜，希腊排名第一的雇佣兵最擅长的事之一就是不请自来。  
驯鹰人坐在露台的栏杆上，双腿随着晚风轻晃，丝毫不在意掉下去的危险。这里比起楼下清静得很，只偶尔有一两个仪式还没开始就喝醉的酒鬼冒失地闯上来，又匆匆掉头而去。阿列克修斯喝着从楼下顺来的酒，贵族家的佳酿比起酒馆那些货简直是天壤之别，只是大概由于他还未进食的缘故，上头得比平时要快一点。  
阿列克修斯往楼下投去目光。他坐的位置正好能看到站在庭院中心，那一对头发都是恼人的金色的新人。隔得太远他没法听清他们交换了什么誓言，只能看到阿尔西比亚狄斯为新娘戴上了戒指并亲吻了她，以及周围人兴奋的神情——不管是不是真心实意。阿列克修斯在这情景面前内心居然没有什么起伏（赞美狄俄倪索斯），只是他开始怀疑起自己过来的目的及意义何在。  
真的应该早点离开阿提卡的。他这样想道，又灌下一大口闷酒。

阿列克修斯睁开眼睛时，天空中已是繁星点点，同时他注意到楼下安静了许多，想必晚宴已经结束。他撑起身子发了一会呆，突然直接跳了下去并稳稳当当落在地面，不顾周围人诧异的目光，径直向屋内走去。  
Malaka, 我到底在做什么——他这样质问自己，但一团浆糊的脑子并不能给出答案。他沿着走廊转了一圈，只碰到了几位醉醺醺的客人。犹豫片刻后，阿列克修斯向二楼走去，刚过楼梯拐角便顿在原地——尽管只看到背影，但凭着那一头金发，他轻易便认出了站在房间门前的人正是这场婚礼的男主角，而后者仿佛听见了声音，缓慢转过身来。  
看见来人时，阿尔西比亚狄斯瞬间展露出一个大大的笑容。  
“看看是谁大驾光临！是伟大而光辉的阿波罗本尊啊。敬爱的太阳神如果早到那么一点的话，必定能为仪式增添更多的光彩。”  
“那你至少应该给我发张邀请函，”阿列克修斯沿着楼梯往上走，根据那过高的声量，阿尔西比亚狄斯喝得估计不比自己少。他很快察觉了异样，“你的……新娘呢？”  
“嘘嘘嘘，先看看你自己。”轻佻的雅典贵族用一根手指封住他嘴唇，随后以赞赏的目光上下打量。“不得不说，我真的非常欣赏你穿雅典长袍的样子，从我们第一次见面的时候就是。薄薄一层衣物根本无法掩盖其下饱满的肌肉和危险的气息，一只笨拙地想要融入羊群的猎豹。不觉得很迷人吗？”  
阿列克修斯下意识地低头，看了看身上为了不引人注目才换上的深蓝色长袍。但他猜，就像阿尔西比亚狄斯指出的那样，一名猎杀为生的雇佣兵在一群贵族中间依旧显得格格不入。  
“不要转移话题，”驯鹰人不悦道，阿尔西比亚狄斯耸耸肩。  
“好吧，尽管我不是很明白你为什么要在意。显然她忙着跟情人约会去了，美丽的小鸟一刻也无法停歇自己的双翼呀。”  
阿列克修斯发现自己又在想象把伊丽丝的喉咙捅个对穿的场景。她的血滴在那身昂贵的绸缎上一定非常好看，佣兵阴暗地想道。  
“当你说她的思想很‘开放’的时候，我可没想到是‘开放’到在新婚之夜扔下丈夫不管的程度。”  
“我们是名义上的夫妻，可我们也都有各自的生活。”  
阿尔西比亚狄斯侧过头，拇指轻轻抹过阿列克修斯的嘴角，神情在朦胧的月光下显得晦暗不明。  
“倒是你，我亲爱的阿列。你为什么像一只迷途的小羊一样，冒冒失失地闯了进来呢？”  
他凑到阿列克修斯耳边低语，温热的气息让后者不自觉地绷紧了肌肉。  
“……你可以在这新婚之夜，当我‘实际上’的新娘吗？”

如果是那些阿尔西比亚狄斯睡过的三言两语就能哄上床的小姑娘，听了这话估计会晕眩；可驯鹰人只想把他漂亮的鼻梁打断。  
“如果这不是真心的话，那就不要说。”  
阿列克修斯攥紧了拳头又松开，一瞬间觉得愤怒又疲惫，还带着一点难过。他听过阿尔西比亚狄斯太多的谎言，看似荒诞的要求下总带着极强的目的，而阿列克修斯习惯直来直往，而不是去花上大半天去揣测他刚才听到的话哪一句是真，哪一句是假。唯有这一次，他不用多费劲便能看出阿尔西比亚狄斯付出了真心——只是对象并非自己。  
令人意外地，阿尔西比亚狄斯没有对他这一时的情绪失控进行调侃。“亲爱的阿列，我当然是真心的。你到底有没有发现自己有多迷人？如果你想要一场盛大的婚礼，我倾尽所有也会给你想要的，我会为你套上戒指，在众人面前亲吻你。但是，你真的会喜欢那些繁文缛节吗？”他深深地吻上雇佣兵的嘴唇，然后拉开一点暧昧的距离，戴着戒指的手背轻抚过那坚毅脸庞。“没有必要为这一点点小事而被嫉妒蒙蔽双眼，我的阿波罗。你只需要看到一件最重要的事，那就是你拥有我的信任，这一点是连伊丽丝都做不到的。”  
阿列克修斯还想说些什么，却又一次被吻封缄了双唇。他把那些可怜的自制力抛在脑后，热切地吻了回去。口腔内与他交缠的温热舌头，以及那只在后背上游走的手都感觉太好了——事实是他渴望阿尔西比亚狄斯的触碰，尤其在连续好几天都带着满腔愤懑的情况下。该死的，他已经能感觉到下身已经抬头了。  
阿尔西比亚狄斯重重抓了一把那肌肉紧实的臀部，倾吐出恶魔的低语。“你想要我在这里操你吗，阿列？做我听话的小羊，撑在围栏上，臀部抬起来让我从后面进入。楼下也许会有人经过，他们会欣赏到你的媚态，然后就会明白，谁才是我真正的新娘。”  
阿列克修斯不由为他描述的情景而轻颤。他自认放浪形骸，然而比起阿尔西比亚狄斯这个变态道行还是差太多，尽管如此，嘴上依然不肯服软。“前提是你还能硬起来，你喝太多酒了。”  
“自己感受一下，不就清楚了么？”  
手腕被一把抓过按在雅典人的胯下，阿列克修斯顿时为绸缎下坚挺的触感口干舌燥，回想起这根东西曾经给自己带来过多少欢愉。身后那只手趁虚而入地往长袍下探去，阿列克修斯多少还算有点廉耻之心，马上拉着还在乱摸的某人进入室内，然后在看清房间内装饰的一瞬间愣住。散发甜蜜香味的红色蜡烛点满了每个角落，地板中央是一张宽大的带有异域风格的毛毯，上面还放着好几个同样图案的方枕，正上方挂着的纱帐从天花板一直垂到地面，周围则撒落了一地玫瑰花瓣。  
Malaka，阿列克修斯在心中暗骂，脸上阵阵发热。这阵势搞得好像与阿尔西比亚狄斯共结连理之人真的是他一样。金发贵族察觉到这突然的静默，从身后圈住他的腰肢，一下下地啄吻后颈处的肌肤。  
“怎么样，还满意吗？我的新娘。”  
阿列克修斯少有地说不出话，被身后的人引导着向那张长毛毯走去，然后双双倒在上面。阿尔西比亚狄斯一个鲤鱼打挺压在了他身上，直切主题地掀起他衣物下摆，扯下那块碍事的白布，把驯鹰人早已硬得不行的阴茎含入口中。阿列克修斯头向后仰去，发出一连串颤抖的喘息，脑海深处迸发出愉悦的火花。该死的，他真的很想念阿历的舌头。  
阿尔西比亚狄斯在龟头上重重地吮吸了一下，满意地看到斯巴达人发出一声高亢的喊叫，并死死攥住了身下的毛毯。他在柱身上“啵”地留下一个吻，随后站了起来。“忍耐一下，亲爱的阿列，夜晚还很长。现在换我来舒服一下，好么？”  
在情人示意下，阿列克修斯起身，跪在了他的面前。让敌人闻风丧胆的驯鹰人此刻反倒成了被驯服的动物，他乖顺地张开口放松下颌，让阿尔西比亚狄斯把阳物慢慢顶进他的喉咙。口中的肉棒长度惊人——雅典金童能获得众多情人的青睐不是没有原因的，在上过那么多次床之后，阿列克修斯也是最近才勉强能够将他的整根吞下。  
当鼻尖触到小腹处肌肤时，阿列克修斯怀疑他的喉管都要被撑得变形了。他用尽全部意志才忍下干呕的本能，一点泪水从眼眶中溢了出来。幸而阿尔西比亚狄斯是个体贴的情人，他及时抽出来，阴茎的前半部分停留在舌头上。阿列克修斯调整了一下呼吸，感受着那沉甸甸的重量，抬起眼睛看他。  
那小鹿一般湿漉的眼神不能说没有打动阿尔西比亚狄斯，手指撩动发辫，点缀其间的小金珠发出轻响。“也许我一直以来都说错了。你不是阿波罗，而是厄洛斯的化身啊。”  
阿列克修斯哼哼，像是要证明自己般再次深深吞下口腔中的巨物，头顶上方便马上传来吸气声，“——阿弗洛狄忒在上啊，你真要命，阿列。”  
雅典贵族完全脱下了文明的外衣，扣住他的脑袋又快又狠地向喉咙深处冲撞，阿列克修斯被操得只能发出破碎的呻吟，涎液不受控制地从嘴角落下。在遇到阿尔西比亚狄斯之前，他从来不知道被掌控、被支配的感觉这么好，他为这激烈的动作情动不已，抹了一把湿透的下身，藉此润滑后面那个已经等不及被进入的洞口。在被阿尔西比亚狄斯操着喉咙的同时，他也在用手指操着自己。  
这小动作没有逃过金发男人的眼睛，他从湿润的口腔中拔出来，露出了少有的凶狠神情。“这么快就忍不住想被操后面了？淫荡的小东西。”  
阿列克修斯刚想反驳无论从哪个角度来看他都算不上“小”，下一秒就被翻过身摁在地上，身后的肉穴被肉棒强硬撑开。斯巴达人发出一声哀吟——刚才的准备实在说不上充分，但这副躯体比他愿意承认的要更加习惯被进入，内壁阵阵收缩着，很快沉溺于律动带来的快感中。阿尔西比亚狄斯往他身下垫了个枕头，好让臀部抬得更高，并抓住发辫让他仰起头，身下一刻也不停地冲撞。此刻如果有旁观者，他们也许会惊异于看似纤瘦的身体里蕴藏的力量。  
阿列克修斯觉得自己快被逼疯了。头发被拉扯的轻微痛楚与内部传来的快感比起来根本不值一提，他不想也没法控制住自己放浪的叫床。也许楼下正有人经过，也许他们刚好能听见，在一阵失神之中，他想起阿尔西比亚狄斯刚才说的要把他摁在围栏上操的那番话。要是现在，他大概会答应——毕竟他已经忘记“理智”这个单词要怎么拼写，他愿意付出一切代价让身后的人别停下来。然而事与愿违地，那肉棒在一次深深的顶入之后静止了动作，随后背上一阵湿冷粘腻的触感让阿列克修斯忍不住轻抖。  
阿尔西比亚狄斯把一小罐精油全部倒在那结实的背上，缓慢地用手掌推开，以不轻不重的力度按摩全身。从背部到肩膀，到饱满的胸肌，再到高高翘起而浑圆的臀部。“你根本不知道你现在看起来有多美，阿列。”雅典人由衷赞美道，眼前起伏的肌群饱含着力量之美，躯体弯出的弧度让人联想到一把制作精良的猎弓。美丽而强大的神之造物此刻正臣服于自己身下——没有什么比这更能满足雄性的征服欲。  
阿列克修斯自然无法看见这番景象。他迷茫地回过头看向情人，在一片玫瑰香气中被对方扣住下巴亲吻。正当他闭起眼沉迷缠绵的触感时，体内的凶器似是要退出，他刚想抗议，便被翻过来抓住脚踝，双腿搭上阿尔西比亚狄斯的肩膀，然后被又一次地进入。  
阿列克修斯沙哑地呻吟，雅典人没有等他适应姿势便开始又一轮冲撞，下身抬高、头朝向下让他有些发晕。不知道是不是酒精的缘故，他总觉得阿尔西比亚狄斯今晚有别于往常的风格，少了那些漫长的前戏和不知道从哪搞到的稀奇道具，剩下最原始、最遵循本能的交合，也更快地把他推向边缘。他扶住身旁的手臂，像一只被风雨击打的小船落下锚，阿尔西比亚狄斯却把这看做了某种暗示，俯下身来与他亲吻。  
阿列克修斯从喉咙里发出一声哀鸣——尽管喜欢与阿历接吻，可他的身体更适应强硬对抗而不是伸展，被这么一压感觉腰快断成两截了。阿尔西比亚狄斯闻声松开压制，手背轻轻擦去身下人额上的薄汗，神色少有地温柔。  
“对不起让你不舒服了，但是我的新娘，别哭，好吗？”  
哭？阿列克修斯发愣，直到被擦拭眼角才察觉到湿意。Malaka，他暗骂一声，恨不得地板上变出一个洞来让自己可以跳进去。阿尔西比亚狄斯退了出去，把他拉起来面对面坐着，在眼角、鼻尖和脸颊落下密密轻吻，同时摩挲阿列克修斯那受到摧残的后腰。驯鹰人觉得情人对待自己的方式像是在安抚一只猫，于是不自觉地也带上了猫的别扭脾气，撇了撇嘴，抱怨道：“你刚才快把我的腰压断了。”  
“对不起。”阿尔西比亚狄斯在吻的间隙中低语。阿列克修斯还想抱怨更多的东西——你为什么要说那么多谎话，为什么非得结婚，但现在不是个好时机，以他的身份来说永远没有好的时机。于是他只是沉默，接受阿尔西比亚狄斯的爱抚并圈住他的脖颈，回应他的吻。缠绵片刻后，他拍拍雅典人的屁股，“好了，现在快点继续操我。”  
阿尔西比亚狄斯顺从地把人放下来躺在他身后，将他一边腿抬起来，阴茎再次插入那仍然湿润的洞口。阿列克修斯迎合地向后挺去臀部，雅典人的动作比刚才温柔很多，可不知道为什么这样反而让他更有感觉，在一次又一次坚定的挺入下呼吸渐渐失控，犹如一条上了岸的鱼。他想让情人放慢一点速度，张开的口却除了喘息和叫喊什么都发不出，最终在一次冲撞中体内的敏感点被狠狠戳刺，强烈的快感让他收紧内壁，尖叫着射了出来。阿尔西比亚狄斯像犬科动物一样咬住他的后颈，不再忍耐地加快动作，在一声闷哼之后用精液灌满了驯鹰人的后穴。  
捕食者松开齿列，满意地看着自己留下的印记，而他的猎物扭过头望向他，挽起的小小发髻完全散开了，发间的金珠也有一些落在了地上。阿尔西比亚狄斯亲了亲他的鼻尖，“困了的话就睡吧，阿列。”

这句话像是有什么魔力一样，阿列克修斯阖起眼钻进情人怀里，很快便陷入睡眠。只是大概由于早前已经睡过一会的缘故，当他再次睁开眼时，天还没有亮，周围无比静谧，只能听见轻微的虫鸣。他打了个呵欠，呆呆地看着阿尔西比亚狄斯安静的睡颜。他的这副模样会让人忘记浪荡子、政治新星的多重身份，而专注于沉迷俊美的容颜，也只有在这种时候，你不必在绞尽脑汁捉摸笑容下的心意，也不用去费心考量他说的话中是否掺杂着谎言。  
阿列克修斯轻轻触碰他面庞上的泪痣，用几不可闻的声音说道：  
“我爱你。”  
随即他反应过来，苦涩地笑了一下。雇佣兵向来直来直往，爱憎分明，清楚自己想要什么也擅长用各种手段得到。唯独这一次，他无法说清自己是哪个时刻被情网捕获。他本以为自己只是迷恋阿尔西比亚狄斯的肉体和那些层出不穷的性爱技巧，但对方被下毒那次，看着金发男人虚弱的模样，他头一次感到这么害怕失去什么。那时候阿列克修斯才意识到，这个人在自己心中占据了太重要的位置。  
然而尽管这是事实，轻飘飘的一句话也无法改变什么。阿尔西比亚狄斯还是那个用浪荡行径掩饰野心的政客，他还是无休止地在希腊世界猎杀敌人的雇佣兵。他们无法给予彼此长久的陪伴，只有在像是众神垂怜的命运交错之时，才有幸共度一个或者数个缠绵的晚上。  
他把下巴轻轻搭上阿尔西比亚狄斯的肩窝，向诸神祈求黎明到来得慢一些。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为什么老爱写这种bittersweet的感觉唉  
顺便说第一段是做结婚任务时我内心的真实写照，阿历这个大猪蹄子!!!1!!!!!1!1!把阿列骗上床转眼又跟人结婚了，我真想给他一个斯巴达踢


End file.
